


Soft Leather

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blind Date, Humour, M/M, Romance, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony accompanies Jimmy on a blind date and recieves a pleasant surprise of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gibbsandtonysbabe for the constant cheerleading and Lovemarines for coining the term 'Cony' and putting the delicious idea in my head to begin with.
> 
> For anyone who doesn't get the Cade attraction, head over to my Facebook page and check out the photo of the poster I had as a teenager, back when Matthew Willig played for the Jets. you'll understand. ;-)

"Please, Tony?" Jimmy had whined. "I don't wanna go on my own! I mean this is a blind date Gibbs has set up for me! Gibbs! God only knows what his idea of the 'perfect guy for me' is!"

And so, like the good friend (read 'sucker') he was, Tony had tagged along. Now he'd give his left nut to be able to erase the image of Jimmy grinding on Tobias Fornell from his mind!

Sighing to himself, he turned back to the bar. One more drink and he'd get out of here. He knew Jimmy would be in safe hands with Fornell. If nothing else, the guy was as trustworthy as they came with a young man's honour.

Beer in hand, he took a step back, away from the crowded bar, just to collide with an unmovable object. His drink spilling over his hand, he growled and turned to give the big oaf behind him a piece of his mind. Unfortunately, when his eyes met the body in front of him, his mind became scarily blank.

His eyes were at chest level with what looked like acres and acres of muscle encased in black leather. Gulping audibly, he couldn't help lowering his gaze to the longest, most muscular, leather clad legs, all the way down to the unlaced jack boots. What seemed like minutes but was in fact seconds later, he raised his eyes directly into the amused face of.... Simon Cade!

*

Jimmy Palmer moaned in ecstasy as his back pressed against a muscular yet soft chest. Tobias wrapped his arms around the lithe young man. Leaning down he whispered into his ear.

"So how did Jethro persuade you to come here tonight?"

Closing his eyes, Jimmy let out a sigh half way between content and embarrassment.

"I'm not sure I really believe him, but Doctor Mallard thinks he feels guilty over the whole Breena thing. He's tried a few times to set me up. Men and women both, but this time... I don't know. He just seemed so sure. I thought to hell with it. Why not? Boy am I glad now."

Tobias grinned and pulled Jimmy closer, grinding his hips to the beat.

"Me too, Jimmy. Me too."

*

"Well well well, DiNozzo!" Cade's voice grumbled low, sending shivers through Tony's spine. "Do tell. Does EJ know you like to spend your weekends in bars like this?"

Tony grimaced and looked down at the floor in embarrassment at the mention of his ex lover's name.

"We're not together anymore. Surely she told you." he muttered, only barely audible over the music.

After a few uncomfortable moments of silence, Tony looked up just as Cade looked away and replied.

"EJ and I... We don't really... We haven't... It's been a while." he trailed off.

Silence once again threatened to engulf them when Cade spoke up again.

"So, you never answered me. What're you doing in a club like this?"

A small grin lifted Tony's lips as he gestured to the dancefloor. Following the movement, Cade's mouth dropped open.

"Is that PALMER???" he squeaked. "Who's the guy? And what happened to the blonde bombshell?"

Surrepticiously, Tony licked his lips and leaned into the tall man. "Grab your beer. We'll head somewhere quieter and I'll fill you in."

Not waiting for an answer, he put a little sway in his hips and headed off for a quieter corner, the gaze he could feel on his ass telling him Cade was following.

*

Tobias leaned against the bar as Jimmy finished telling his story. Shaking his head, he sighed.

"Yeah. Takes a special person to understand. But you were right to do it. You can't be in our profession and be with someone who doesn't get that sometimes you just NEED to work."

"Exactly!" Jimmy nodded enthusiastically. "And it's not like I asked her to cancel the wedding completely. Just bring it forward a few hours. People DIED that day!"

Tobias leaned closer to the younger man.

"Well if there's one thing I can guarantee. I understand. Do you think you'd be able to if the roles are reversed?"

Jimmy moved forward an inch, closing the gap to whisper in Fornell's ear. "For the right guy? I can be VERY understanding."

*

Cade's laugh was doing something strange to Tony's stomach. For such a big guy, it was strangely musical.

"Gibbs? Deliberately set up Jimmy Palmer with his best friend? Why?"

Tony shrugged. "To be honest... I think they're perfectly suited for each other. Fornell's actually a good guy when you get to know him. And Jimmy went through so much crap with Breena, he needs someone stable and dependable."

Looking over to the bar where his two friends were getting closer, he nudged Cade softly. "And you've gotta admit, they look kinda cute together."

Cade's eyebrow raised. "Cute? You think?"

Breaking out the megawatt grin, Tony reached for his beer. "Well I could've done without the x-rated show they put on at the dancefloor, but when they're just talking..."

Leaning back against the booth, the taller man quickly gave Tony a once over, his breathing stuttering as he checked out the athletic build and hoping he'd get the answer he was looking for to the question he was about to ask.

"So... Palmer the only reason you'd come to a club like this?"

*

Jimmy emptied his bottle and tilted his head to one side, regarding Tobias seriously.

"So I told you my reasons for coming here tonight. Why did you agree?"

The FBI agent's face visibly flushed under the scrutiny.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

Jimmy's brow furrowed.

"Why would I?"

"I erm..." Fornell took a deep breath. "Jethro mentioned that he was trying to set you up. I might have, maybe, just a little... Begged. A bit." his voice almost a whisper.

"Wow!" Jimmy breathed. "For me? Why?"

The flush on Tobias''s cheeks deepened as he looked anywhere but at the young man in front of him.

"I wanted to ask you out the first time we met. But I thought... Well I thought you were 100% straight. Not to mention you're so young and so damn cute. Never thought you'd want to date an old man like me. But Jethro said you liked men who are... You know, older. So I thought maybe... I never expected you to stay when you saw me."

Throughout the older man's stammering explanation, Jimmy felt his body flush with heat. Truth be told, he'd always harboured a crush on the man but he too never thought he had a chance. Deciding to be brave for once he gently tilted up Tobias' face to force eye contact for a moment before leaning forward and softly pressing his lips against the other man's. After what seemed like minutes, Fornell relaxed into the kiss, returning it with passion as the rest of the club faded away.

*

"I've been in this club a few times." Tony admitted to his companion. "I discovered a long time ago that life is too short not to enjoy every variety you can."

When Cade only nodded, he turned his quizzical eyes to the expressive face.

"What about you? I gotta say, I'm usually a good judge of these things but you're the last guy I ever expected to run into here."

Cade laughed again, and damn Tony thought, that would never get old.

"The one person in the whole Navy Yard I ever went clubbing with, the first person I really connected with, was Abby and you're honestly telling me that as a trained NCIS agent, you never did the math?"

Tony laughed right along with him.

"Guess my subconscious was trying to stop me from having the inevitable brain melt that I'm having now."

Taking this as his opportunity, Cade leaned in closer.

"Brain melt? So what would happen if I did this?"

Before Tony could comprehend, the bigger man had a hand curled in his hair and his big, full lips were devouring him as though he were trying to become one with the smaller man.

*

Tobias finally released the lithe young man from his arms when breathing became a necessity. Even as their lips parted, Jimmy pressed his body closer, his arousal painfully obvious alongside Tobias' own.

"Jesus, Jimmy," he moaned, voice foggy with lust. "Do you have any idea how much I want to just take you home right now?"

Images rushed through the younger man's mind and he found that for once, he wanted to throw caution to the wind.

"I wish you would." he whispered against Tobias' neck, where his lips had moved without his conscious permission.

"I have to find Tony first and tell him we're leaving."

Letting their eyes roam the club for the brunette, Tobias suddenly stopped and pointed to a dark corner.

"He seems a little busy being devoured by a leather mountain right now. Maybe you should just send him a message he can pick up when he surfaces for air."

Jimmy's eyes followed him and widened in surprise at the sight that confronted him.

"Holy shit!" he gasped.

"I know." Tobias chuckled. "That guy's huge!"

"It's Cade!" Jimmy whispered. "He's an NCIS agent. I thought he'd transferred to Europe!"

"Huh..." Tobias pondered aloud. "I thought for sure if DiNozzo was gonna hook up with an agent... a guy anyway... it'd be another GQ model type like Balboa or maybe even Jethro. Never would've figured that guy being his type."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jimmy reached into his pocket for his cellphone.

"Well, if you ask me, we've just spent way too much time thinking about what Tony's doing and not nearly enough on what we should be doing right now."

*

Tony used the pinging of his cell as an excuse to catch his breath. God how he hoped it wasn't a case. In that moment, he was likely to tell Gibbs to go to hell rather than lose a second with Cade.

It wasn't like he was blind. He'd noticed Cade the moment they were introduced. And not in the 'holy crap, he's enormous' way he'd let on, but more in the 'God I'd like to find out how dry my mouth would be by the time I've stopped licking him' way.

Reading the message, he looked up just in time to send a small wave to his rapidly retreating friend.

"Looks like Gibbs could moonlight as a matchmaker." Cade whispered in his ear, even as his hands were inching further and further up his thighs.

Laughing lightly, Tony used the distraction of Jimmy and Fornell leaving to gain some semblance of control over his thoughts. He always believed in being upfront in the beginning of his encounters, be they with women or men.

"What are you looking for here, Cade?" he asked, voice trembling slightly as teeth lightly nipped at the soft skin beneath his jaw.

Cade sat back a little to look the other man in the eye.

"Honestly? I'm only stateside two more days. What I'm looking for is to take you back to my hotel room, get you naked and fuck you so hard you'll feel it when you walk for a week."

Smirking a little, he raised his hand higher on Tony's thigh, dangerously close to his already throbbing cock, the images now in Tony's head doing nothing to calm his arousal.

"Also, I'm looking for you to call me Simon. At least for tonight."

Eyes dilated almost black, Tony bit on his bottom lip, trying to calm himself a little before he came in his pants like a virgin teenager.

"Your hotel better be less than ten minutes from here." he growled grasping the big guy's hand and pulling him without hesitation to the exit.

*

Tobias' house was closer than Jimmy's, yet impatience was boiling in the younger man's blood. No sooner were they through the door than deft hands were pulling Tobias' shirt from his pants.

For almost a half second, the FBI agent thought about telling him to slow down, but when those same hands slid beneath the material to claw at the smooth skin of his back, any good intentions were out the window.

Somehow he managed to start moving backward, guiding Jimmy with him and miraculously not tripping over their own feet. Necessity made the two men pull apart to climb the stairs but even then, every second step they gravitated back into a heated kiss. Unaware of how it happened, they reached the bedroom and hands began undressing and caressing once again.

Pushing the young ME's assistant to the bed, Tobias stopped to look his fill. This was a sight he never thought he'd get to see and he was determined to savour every second of it.

Every inch of Jimmy's skin was covered in golden tan, not as dark as Tobias' own skin, but glowing and bright, setting off his dark bronze curls and beautiful hazel eyes. The younger man was still wearing his glasses, yet somehow Tobias couldn't bring himself to remove them.

He didn't know how long he'd stood there staring when an amused voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"You gonna stand there staring all night? I'd prefer if you were down here with me you know."

*

Tony found himself pulled bodily into Cade's hotel room. Glancing around, he noticed it was on the better side of standard, but what caught most of his attention was the enormous bed in the middle. He'd never seen a bed that size outside porn movies.

Cade caught his stunned expression and laughed.

"This is the reason I stay here. Can't usually deal with a queen or even a king."

Tuning back into the here and now, Tony grinned lasciviously as he strolled, all loose limbs and confidence and perched on the edge of the bed. Looking up at the other man he licked his lips sexily.

"So I was wondering... Simon. Exactly how big a guy are you?"

A low dirty laugh escaped Cade. Prowling toward the smaller man, he deftly unbuttoned his leather vest, revealing so much dark, lightly haired chest that Tony couldn't keep his eyes still.

Crawling into the bed, his proximity forcing Tony back toward the headboard, he leant down and licked the shell of his ear before whispering;

"Big enough that I can guarantee you'll remember this night for the rest of your life."

Finally pinning Tony flat on his back across the bed with his huge frame, he tipped his head down to kiss his slightly parted lips. This kiss was twice as dirty as the one in the club and promising more than words could convey.

After too short a time as far as Tony was concerned, he pulled back, a thoughtful look in his face.

"The second thing I thought when I met you was how I'd love to have your sexy ass naked underneath me."

Opening his mouth to ask what the first thing had been, Tony's voice was cut off by another searing kiss and the feel of enormous but sure hands stripping him.

*

Jimmy lay on the bed looking up at a very naked Tobias Fornell. For years he'd wondered what the other man would look like naked. It wasn't as though he had some idealised image. He expected Tobias to be a little soft around the middle - he was a stocky man to begin with - but even at 59 years old, it was so much more than he expected.

Tobias may not have the chiseled abs of men half his age, although he obviously kept himself in shape. His stomach was slightly rounded but his muscles were still clearly defined and his skin tight and smooth. His biceps and forearms were large and his thighs still looked like they could crush walnuts.

But what held Jimmy's rapt attention was the beautiful thick, full cock nestled within neatly trimmed dark curls. It was without doubt the most delicious cock the young man had ever seen in his life. He could practically feel himself drooling.

After what seemed like hours, Tobias finally moved, bracing his arms at either side of Jimmy's shoulders, softly lapping at his lips and begging for entrance. The way he positioned himself, their hard leaking cocks were perfectly aligned and Jimmy found himself reciting medical texts in his head to stop from coming at the first contact.

He'd never had a visceral reaction to another person as he did for the man currently attempting to map out his mouth as if he was trying to memorise every nook and cranny.

Spreading his hips, he stretched his legs up and around Tobias' thighs, entwining their legs and pulling the man impossibly closer.

*

Cade was enjoying unwrapping the gift that was Tony DiNozzo. Inwardly he cursed leaving the country again so soon. He could spend days enacting every fantasy he'd had of the man he thought of for so long as simply unattainable.

He was a rational man and was level headed enough to know that he wasn't classically good looking like Tony, but he was also self aware enough to know that he could use his unusual size to pique the interest of most the men he'd set his sights on. Then there were guys like Tony who genuinely found him interesting and attractive. And damn if he was gonna look that gift horse in the mouth.

Tearing himself away from the moaning and writhing body beneath him, he stood long enough to strip off the rest of his own clothing.

Tony's lust glazed eyes swept over his body and widened almost comically when they rested on his hard leaking cock. It appeared Simon hadn't been lying when he'd told/warned him he'd feel it for a week! Even being no stranger to porn, Tony was sure he'd never seen anything that big before. The cock before him had to be at least ten inches long and damn near as thick as a coke can!

Without his permission, an embarrassing whimper escaped his lips and he subconsciously spread his legs in invitation while still pondering the mechanics of what was about to happen.

*

Jimmy bit back a moan as Tobias began circling his tight hole with a lube slick finger. Pushing down to attempt to get more,the was thwarted by the older man's hand on his hip, holding him steady as he slipped in to the first knuckle.

Clawing at the sheets, nonsensical words tumbling from his mouth, Jimmy thought it was quite possible to be driven insane by Tobias' too slow preparation.

"Please, Toby!" he finally managed to grind out. "More. Please!"

The use of the nickname was all it took to break the FBI agent. He sped up in his ministrations but still took the time to be careful until he had three fingers sliding into Jimmy's hot channel.

Each time he pressed in, he crooked his fingers just enough to hit that special spot inside the younger man. On the third sweep he bent over, taking the tip of Jimmy's cock in his mouth and sucking hard. Jimmy couldn't hold back any longer and with one final shout, he came. His orgasm seemed to go on for hours as Tobias kept sucking and pressing.

Not giving Jimmy time to recover fully, Tobias pulled out his fingers and in one smooth movement, pressed his cock into Jimmy's stretched hole until he was buried inside him.

Jimmy gave a near scream of pleasure, totally overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through him as Tobias began to thrust shallowly.

*

As Cade began to move slowly back onto the bed, Tony spread his legs further, arousal, intrigue and not a little fear all making his brain turn to mush. What he hadn't expected was for large hands to flip him onto his stomach and drag his hips up, leaving his ass vulnerably on show.

Searching for a moment under the pillow, Cade came up with a bottle of lube. Leaning down to lick and nip at the skin on the back of Tony's neck he whispered. "Gonna prep you now. You ready?"

All Tony could do was nod his head enthusiastically. He was so turned on, words seemed to have left him completely.

Cade didn't bother with warming the slick liquid in his hands, just let the feeling of the cold lube pouring between Tony's cheeks make the smaller man gasp and writhe. He loved getting honest reactions from his lovers and Tony DiNozzo was a dream come true.

Not giving him time to adjust to the feeling, he quickly slipped one finger in all the way to the knuckle, loving the way Tony instinctively tighten around him for the merest second before relaxing again.

With his free hand, he touched wherever he could reach, skimming through hair, scratching a nail over tight nipples hidden with soft curls and rubbing a thumb gently over the tip of his leaking cock.

As soon as he felt Tony start to rock back into him, he repeated the process with a second finger. Tony whined and moaned, twisting his head far enough back that Cade could devour his lush, full lips once again.

*

It wasn't enough for Jimmy and at the same time, it was too much. After nearly a decade, he finally had Tobias Fornell inside him and he'd be damned if he was gonna let him go again.

Without thinking, his legs wrapped tight around Tobias' hips and he hooked his arms under the older man's and around his shoulders. In this position, Tobias could barely move more than to thrust minutely, Jimmy's hard cock pressed tightly between them.

"Jesus, Jimmy!" Tobias moaned. "You feel so good. Wanted this. Wanted you. So long."

Angling his hips a little, he managed to pull back just enough to thrust, hitting that perfect spot inside Jimmy's tight channel.

The younger man threw his head back and keened, every nerve in his body tingling.

"Not gonna last much longer, Toby. Oh, GOD!!!!! TOBY!!!!!" he screamed as his orgasm couldn't hold back any longer.

The clenching of Jimmy's already tight channel and the new kink of hearing him use the diminutive of his given name was the final straw for Tobias. Grasping the younger man and pulling him even closer than he thought humanly possible, he allowed his own climax to wash over him. Opening his mouth, he could feel his young lover's name in his chest but all that came out was a strangled noise.

*

Tony was so lost in the pleasure of the breath stealing kiss that he barely felt the third or fourth finger stretching him further than he'd ever been before. It wasn't until Cade pulled them free that he came back to the moment. Panting and writhing, he felt the loss deeply.

"Simon..." he whispered. "Please..." He didn't know what he was begging for but he knew whatever it was, he needed it now, now, now!

A soothing hand rubbed circles on his lower back as Cade once again reached under the pillow this time to pull out a condom.

The hand left his skin for only a few seconds before it was back, this time joined by another as they gently pulled his round globes apart.

No matter how well Cade had prepared him, he wasn't prepared for the delicious burn of that monster cock breaching his ass.

Cade felt more than heard the sharp gasp of air as the head slipped past the initial tight ring of muscle. The soothing hand came back as the big man leant over him, peppering his shoulders and neck with soft kisses.

Tony wasn't totally sure of what he expected, but as Cade pushed his way slowly in until he was fully sheathed inside him, he knew he expected it to hurt more and he hadn't been prepared for how good it felt. How full he felt.

The initial pain had dulled his own erection but as Cade began rocking slowly and gently into him he was soon close to the edge again. Bracing himself on his forearms, he pushed back into the rhythm making Cade gasp.

As if by an unspoken signal, the tempo increased and soon they were rocking together, panting and gasping each other's names.

Cade was lost in bliss. He'd never had a lover accept him into his body as easily as Tony. Suddenly he felt jealous of EJ and the months she had with this beautiful man. If things had been different and he'd been the one to capture his heart all that time ago, he was damn sure he wouldn't have given him up so easily.

So lost in his thoughts, his rapidly approaching climax took him by surprise and he clenched his eyes closed as he blindly reached for Tony's cock, desperate to bring him off at the same time.

Fortunately, Tony was as close as he was and only a few short strokes later, the hotel room was full of animalistic sounds of onrushing orgasms.

*

Jimmy opened his eyes, unaware of exactly when he'd closed them in the first place. Mentally cataloguing his surroundings, he realised he was sated and and warm, strong arms were wrapped around him from behind and there was a muscular leg between his own. At some point, he thought hazily, Toby must have cleaned him up.

Blinking lazily, he felt eyes on him. Turning his head, he saw the older man staring at him, grey eyes cloudy with an emotion he couldn't identify.

"Morning?" he whispered, questioningly.

Toby's smile widened.

"Best I've had in a long time."

The younger man felt a surge of confidence and pressed a light kiss to his lover's lips, grinning widely when it was returned twice as hard.

"So, I was wondering...." Tobias began hesitantly, "Do you have anywhere you need to be today?"

"Not a single place." Jimmy replied, gently running his hands up and down the FBI agent's back.

"Cos I was thinking," Tobias continued, "I'd like to make you breakfast and spend the rest of the day right here."

Jimmy's smile faltered a little as he buried his head in Tobias' shoulder. "Toby... I don't want you to think I'm... I don't know... insecure or something... but is this just sex for you? Cos I'm kinda hoping it's something more here?"

Tobias chuckled.

"I don't want you ever to think that, Jimmy. When I suggested staying right here, I just meant because it's more comfortable. I thought maybe we could talk."

Jimmy's smile came back tenfold.

"So.... You mentioned something about breakfast?"

*

Tony lay on his back, trying to drag air into his tired lungs.

"Damn!" he gasped. "That was.... Wow!"

Cade chuckled, that low musical laugh that even in his exhausted state, still did amazing things to his body.

"My thoughts exactly. God, I wish I didn't have to leave so soon."

Dragging his body over, Tony wrapped his arm around the big guy's waist, unsure of whether the move would be welcomed and heartened when he was pulled closer.

"You think maybe you'll get back to DC any time soon?"

Cade ran his hand through Tony's hair, pulling him close to rest his head over his heart.

"I hope so. What about the chances of Gibbs giving you enough time off to come visit me in Rota?"

Tony hummed happily.

"I have plenty of vacation time on the books. Even Gibbs can't deny me that. Even if he tries, Vance owes me a favour or two."

Cade frowned lightly, glad Tony couldn't see it.

"You'd willingly go around Gibbs?"

Twisting his body around, Tony leaned up and pressed a string of light kisses along his jaw.

"I think I may have found the only reason for it."

Cade ducked his head and met Tony's lips, thinking maybe he had a chance with Tony's heart after all.


End file.
